


The Hedgehog Experiment

by chimmiesam



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom John, Hedgehog - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimmiesam/pseuds/chimmiesam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the early stages of John and Sherlock being flatmates, John leaves the apartment for an early morning coffee run; but when he comes back, he finds Sherlock is finding another way to stay awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hedgehog Experiment

The chill of the bottled, ice coffee pressed through the thin plastic bag against John’s thigh; and clanked loudly as he shifted the weight of his load to his left arm while he unlocked the door. The brown leather watch that tightly hugged his left wrist softly ticked against the silence of the hallway, and revealed the early hours of the morning. Stupid Sherlock doesn’t like my coffee, well I don’t like his adorable face. Watson cracked open the door, and stepped into darkness, and immediately scanned the wall for the light-switch while gently closing the door with his foot. “John! I was in the MIDDLE of an experiment!” Sherlock screeched behind John as light flooded the flat.  
With a deep grumble, John rubbed his bloodshot eyes and slowly turned around. “Sherlock, it’s three in the morning, and you promised if I got coffee you’d go to sleep… WHAT THE HELL!?” The coffees dropped to the floor with a loud clank as John rushed into the trashed living room, and discovered Sherlock blindfolded and shirtless with his hands bound together by a bed sheet. A wooden bookcase pinned Sherlock’s legs to the floor, while books, along with toppled furniture, littered the surrounding area. After a brief moment to soak in the situation, John lifted the heavy bookcase with a deep sigh – allowing Sherlock’s legs to wiggle free – and wrenched the blindfold from Sherlock’s face.  
“What the hell are you doing, Sherlock? It looks like a bomb went off,” Watson grumbled as  
he pulled Sherlock to an upright position and began to untie his hands.  
“Well, you see, John, hedgehogs have very poor eye sight,” Sherlock calmly stated as he rubbed his red wrists.  
“What?”  
“Hedgehogs have poor vision yet they are still capable to explore their environment through their other senses.”  
“Where are you going with this?”  
“I’m testing my human abilities of touch, hearing, and smell after invoking a poor sense of sight by accomplishing simple tasks around the living-room.”  
“I can see that worked out nicely,” Watson snorted as he gestured around him.

Sherlock softly huffed and pushed back some of his messy, hair from his face. “Well… I now realize that this experiment will be more controlled if the control reacts to stimulation from its environment instead of the control interacting with its surroundings head on.”  
Watson rose to his feet with a grown and rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay, Sherlock do what you want. I’m going to bed.”  
“Unfortunately, I can’t do this alone.” Sherlock rose to his feet and firmly placed his lean hand on John’s shoulder, and his heat bled through Watson’s thin, button down shirt.  
“Sherlock, everyone else is asleep and I’m tired,” Watson protested, but trailed off as he locked onto Sherlock’s intense blue eyes.  
“John,” Sherlock roughly whispered, “will you be my hedgehog?”  
John looked to the floor with a sharp huff and strangely felt hot rebellion (or embarrassment) form in his checks, but as the promise of bed sheets tugged at him in the corner of his mind, he returned to Sherlock’s steady gaze. “If I do, will you go to bed?”  
A child-like smile stretched across Sherlock’s face, “you have my word.”  
After they lazily cleared the living room floor by placing all the books in a large heap in the corner, Sherlock eagerly wrapped the torn bed sheet over John’s eyes and bound his hands.  
“Why do we have to bind my hands?” John grumbled as he meekly tugged against the sheet around his wrists.  
“For science, John. Now, I’m going to remove your shirt.”  
“What? Why?” John pulled away from Sherlock’s presence, but was stopped by a warm grasp around his shoulders.  
“It’s to increase your sensitivity to touch. I need to make you very sensitive in order to get the best results.” Sherlock slipped his hands down to the first button of Watson’s wrinkled shirt, and began to unbutton until the shirt loosely hung around John’s shoulders.  
“Sherlock?” John whispered as his heart beat quickened.  
Sherlock’s gaze wondered over the skin of John’s rising and falling chest, and he swallowed before further exposing his torso. Leaning forward, he softly slid his hand up John’s firm torso to the base of his warm chest; and with a sharp wince, John lowered onto his back. Sherlock pushed himself in-between John’s legs, and slid his right hand along John’s arms to place them above his head while holding John’s cheek with a slightly shaking hand.  
“John.” Sherlock softly whispered in his ear, “Let’s begin.” He softly kissed his neck, and John panted a soft moan before biting his lip. Sherlock intertwined his fingers with John’s left hand, and kissed along his neck – making John squirm while he desperately tried to suppress his moans. Sherlock’s heart beat boomed in his ears as he brushed his thumb across John’s quivering lip. “Don’t muffle yourself John,” Sherlock deeply groaned as he gazed upon John’s flushed face,” I need to hear your reaction.”  
He tenderly kissed John, and was then consumed by lust that made him ache. Kissing more passionately, he separated John’s lips and explored his partner’s mouth until both of them were gasping for breath. Arching his back, Sherlock began ascending his kisses down John’s neck to his ear where he playfully bit it with a light chuckle as John winced. John loudly moaned, his whole body felt hot and eager, once Sherlock reached his nipples and began to toy with them with both his hand and mouth; until he rose upright to gaze upon John’s current state.  
Both were panting heavily, and John’s musty scent only enticed Sherlock’s urge for more. He ignored John’s pleas to stop, and quickly unbuttoned and lowered his jeans; revealing a large bulge underneath the cotton boxers. Sherlock deeply breathed as he caressed the hot, firm bulge; and was rewarded with a deep moan. He freed John’s aching erection, and firmly grasped it – enjoying the intense heat that throbbed in his hand. He licked his lips once, and then began to slowly lick along the shaft while John entangled his fingers in his hair; until finally he closed his mouth around the length.  
Long, deep pants of Sherlock’s name emanated from John as sharp flashes of pleasure erupted within him. “S-Sherlock, I…I’m gonna,” John panted until reaching full ecstasy with a loud pant. A deep moan hummed in Sherlock’s throat as he rose, and then swallowed. The room was filled with the sound of both men’s panting, and John slowly rose to a sitting position. “Sherlock, take this blindfold off,” John breathed. After he cleared his throat, Sherlock attempted to remove the blindfold but couldn’t undo the tight knot; and was forced to painfully yank it over john’s head.  
Once John gained his vision, both men awkwardly starred at each other – neither of them able to form the right words – until John finally muttered, “Was I a good test subject?”  
Almost startled by the reply, Sherlock cleared his throat and felt another hot blush form on his already red cheeks, “You were a good hedgehog.” John softly chuckled and leaned in closer, his hands still bound, and shyly kissed Sherlock on the cheek. Sherlock’s heart immediately started pounding in his chest as John softly uttered, “We should do these experiments more often.”


End file.
